The present invention relates to an apparatus for protecting bearings and shafts, and in particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for protecting bearings and shafts in ways of x-y movable tables.
Many components are shaped by utilizing machine tools. Machine tools have a variety of cutting mechanisms that include bits, blades and lasers for shaping components.
Typically, a work piece to be machined is carried on a table top of the machine tool. The table top moves in two directions. The mechanism for moving the table top includes shafts and bearings that are disposed in ways below the table top. When machining the work piece, the machine tool throws chips, particles, condensate, fluid, or abrasive materials that land upon the shafts and bearings within the way.
Way covers protect the shaft and bearings within the way from chips and particles by shielding the shafts and bearings. One type of way cover includes a flexible sheet mounted on a take-up spool. The flexible sheet includes a plurality of shorter flexible sheets and a plurality of ribs to which the flexible sheets are attached. The take-up spool is rolled or un-rolled in order to adjust the length of the flexible sheet. The flexible sheet is unrolled from the spool to a length necessary for protection.
One other type of way cover includes a telescoping way cover. The telescoping way cover telescopes as the table moves and covers the exposed portions of the shaft.
A shade cover has been employed on machines, such as drilling and milling machines, which generate only small chip loads. The shade cover is similar to the flexible sheet way cover in that the shade cover includes a flexible sheet which is wound around a spool. However, the shade cover is not as strong as a flexible sheet cover because the shade cover does not include reinforcing ribs. Also, the shade cover is typically smaller than the flexible sheet cover.